The Domain Name System (DNS) is the part of the Internet infrastructure that translates human-readable domain names into the Internet Protocol (IP) numbers needed to establish TCP/IP communications over the Internet. That is, DNS allows users to refer to web sites, and other resources, using easier to remember domain names, such as “www.en.example.com,” rather than the numeric IP addresses, such as “123.4.56.78,” which are machine readable addresses used by software to communicate with computers on the Internet. Each domain name is made up of a series of character strings (labels) separated by dots. The right-most label in a domain name is known as the “top-level domain” (TLD). Examples of well-known TLDs are “.com”; “.net”; “.org.” etc. Each TLD supports second-level domains, listed immediately to the left of the TLD, e.g., “example” in “www.example.com.” Each second-level domain can include a number of third-level domains located immediately to the left of the second-level domain, e.g., “en” in “www.en.example.com.” There can be additional level domains as well, with virtually no limitation. For example, a domain with additional domain levels could be “www.landscape.photos.example.com.”
It should be noted that a single IP address, e.g., a single server, can support numerous domain names. That is, different domain names may resolve to the same server, that can then determine what content to provide based on the requested domain name and/or additional non-domain information. This is sometimes referred to as virtual hosting.
Additional non-domain information may be included in a Uniform Resource Identifier (“URI”) structure that includes the domain name. For example, a “path” part is a sequence of segments separated by a forward slash (“/”). This information may be included immediately to the right of the domain name, such as the “blog” in “www.example.com/blog/today.htm,” and may be used by a server or other receiving device to identify and deliver specific content or run particular code. Other examples of non-domain information may include queries and fragments, the specifics of which are understood by those of ordinary skill in the art and are not discussed in detail herein. Combinations of this information may be included in web page hyperlinks that navigate a user to another section of the same page or to another web page.
The Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (“ICANN”) is responsible for managing the assignment of domain names and IP addresses. The responsibility for operating each TLD is delegated by ICANN to an organization known as a domain name registry operator. (“registry”). For example, VeriSign, Inc. is the registry operator for the .com TLD. Each registry operator maintains a registry database of all domain names registered in a top-level domain for which it is responsible. A registry database record can map a domain name to an IP address of a name server. When a domain name query is submitted to the registry, the registry returns the IP address of the name server, which can contain another record with further address information about the Internet resource that corresponds to the queried domain name. The process of responding to a domain name query with an IP address is called “resolving” the domain name.
The actual registration of domain names is performed by companies referred to as domain name registrars (“registrars”). Registrars register domain names with registries. For example, an end user submits to a registrar a domain name for registration and provides an IP address to which the domain name should resolve. The registrar communicates with the registry to create a registry database record that can be used to resolve the domain name to the IP address provided by the end user and indicates the identity of the registrar through which the domain name was registered. Except for the expiration of the domain name registration at the registry, only the registrar designated in the domain name record at the registry can modify or delete registry database information about a domain name. An end user can switch registrars by following certain domain transfer procedures.
A zone file is a text file that describes a portion of the domain name system (DNS) called a DNS zone. A zone file is organized in the form of resource records (RR) and contains information that defines mappings between domain names and IP addresses and other resources. The format of zone files is defined by a standard, with each line typically defining a single resource record. A line begins with a domain name, but if left blank, defaults to the previously defined domain name. Following the domain name is the time to live (TTL), the class (which is almost always “IN” for “internet” and rarely included), the type of resource record (A, MX, SOA, etc.), followed by type-specific data such as the IPv4 address for A records. Comments can be included by using a semi-colon and lines can be continued by using parenthesis. There are also file directives that are marked with a keyword starting with a dollar sign.
The WHOIS system is a query/response protocol that is used for querying a database in order to determine the owner of a domain name, an IP address, or an autonomous system number on the Internet. Traditionally, WHOIS lookups were made using a command line interface. However, several simplified web-based tools currently exist for looking up domain ownership information using the WHOIS system. Typically, when a user queries the WHOIS system, a web-based WHOIS client will utilize the WHOIS protocol to connect to a WHOIS server. Lookups of the requested information will then be returned to the user. The WHOIS system provides a number of useful functions including providing contact information for network operators and administrators. Additionally, using the WHOIS system, a user is able to determine the availability of a particular domain name.
As new generic TLDs are introduced, there is heightened concern over possible service disruptions that could be caused by the failure of a registry. The failure of a registry, either as a result of a malicious attack or due to business-related issues, would likely disrupt the operation of the DNS and could potentially erode the public's confidence in the DNS and the internet Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for recovering a failed registry.